Complaining is for the Goth Kids
by Animegrl421
Summary: Oneshot smut - Stan keeps coming to Kenny to complain about how much his life sucks without realizing that typically-carefree Kenny is hurting too. -Stenny, Stan/Kenny slash, Warnings: NC-17, "Seme"!Kenny, "Uke"!Stan, Sex, Oral, Breathplay


_**Complaining is for the Goth Kids:**_

Kenny watched Stan as he plopped down into the seat next to him. They were currently at Kyle's house, watching some movie Kenny didn't catch the name of-not that it mattered though. The movie couldn't be heard over the constant fighting of Cartman and Kyle at the moment. Cartman had apparently devised yet another ill-conceived plan to rid the world of minorities. _He still hasn't learned… _Either way, it was getting old.

He exchanged annoyed looks with Stan, eyes gesturing to the outside. Stan nodded, getting up from the couch slowly and leading the way toward the back. Kenny glanced at the others as he followed, seeing Kyle's heated face and Cartman's own enthusiastic one had him wanting to laugh and shake his head in aggravation both.

They walked outside, letting the door gently close behind them. Kenny saw Stan relax once it shut completely, shoulders sagging, hands finding pockets to lean inside. "You okay, dude?" he asked, seeing the sigh pass silently through the teen's lips.

Stan shook his head, moving his hat with a hand. "It's nothing…I'm just so fed-up with this shit."

The blond nodded, "You know, I think it's more than that." he hinted. His eyes met Stan's as the other leaned against the shut door in defeat.

"Wendy broke up with me…again. I can't catch a break, dude. With her I'm either too masculine-" he paused at Kenny's snort, glaring at him, "or too feminine." he finished in a low voice.

"The last part I believe," Kenny laughed out. He raised an eyebrow at Stan's narrowed eyes. "Dude, it's fine. You know I'm kidding, geez, lighten-up, okay?" He awkwardly touched the sagged shoulder, squeezing it. He really knew he wasn't good at this emotional-stuff. It just wasn't…for him, he preferred to avoid it at all cost. Mainly because, looking at Stan's grimace, he didn't know what to do-what to say. It was just…better to avoid. "Does Kyle know?"

Stan sighed louder this time, head hitting the siding behind him, "No, dude, he's been too fucking 'busy' studying or fighting Cartman…Hell, he's running for class president, _again. _Why the Hell would anyone want to be class president at all? I just don't get him…"

_That makes two of us. _He let his hand fall from the shoulder, "You know, we could always ditch and do something else." he offered. _Might be able to find a pack of cigarettes or something…_

Stan thought about it, scuffing his shoe against the ground below. "I don't know dude, I'm already stressed with Wendy's PMS bullshit, I don't think I can deal with Kyle's too."

Kenny felt a sting in his chest at that. He shifted, straightening the strings of his parka absently. "Well, what do you want to do then?" he asked.

"I…I guess I just want to sit here awhile. Think, you know?" Stan said, shuffling his feet on the concrete.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked slowly, unsure how to carry on with the conversation. _God, I need a cigarette… Maybe Kevin has some? _

The other took a moment to think, "Whatever you want dude." he said. "Just, you know, if you do go tell them I'm taking a dump or something."

Kenny laughed, "Not sure they'll notice either way," he said truthfully. He saw another grimace on the other's face. _Shit, I messed up _again. _Fuck it. _"Just kidding, dude, they're probably already worried-well Kyle probably is. And possibly his mother. And Ike." he said.

Seeing the teen shrug in response, he took his leave, Stan moving from the door to let him inside. "Thanks." he heard, nodding shortly in response.

That had been the first of many times Stan had come to talk to Kenny and the blond found himself having to take it in stride. He found himself stressed more than ever as the week passed, hearing all of Stan's shit mixing with his own usually-hidden emotions.

He sighed as Stan leaned into his desk seat, passing him a note. He gave the teacher a pleading look, praying the other didn't see it. Opening the note, he read over the badly-scrawled words.

_**Kyle's being a bitch.**_

He wanted to throw it away, but felt a sinking feeling in his chest from the thought. Guilt, he concluded. He liked Stan, he really did, but he was just…he could be way too emotional at times. Whether it be about whales, dolphins, friendships, his girlfriend, her friends, family, or about what to eat in the morning... _At least he isn't Tweek… _he commented to himself. _Not that he's a bad person… _He shook his head, reminding himself he shouldn't have to correct his own thoughts. They were _his _dammit! He wrote his own back, wondering why Stan didn't just explain.

_**What's up?**_

It sounded lame even to him, but he passed it anyway. It took a little while before the note was passed into his awaiting hand-skin briefly meeting his own. His eyes watched as Stan pulled back, feeling his heartbeat a little faster. _I better not be about to die or something… _he thought, opening the note before reading it once more.

_**He's so pissed at me. I told him what happened with Wendy and actually **_**agreed **_**with her! I told him he could go fuck himself. He called me a few names and now we're not speaking.**_

Kenny glanced at Kyle's desk in front of Stan's own, seeing the redhead glaring at the board with arms crossed. He rolled his eyes, writing a reply and sending it back.

_**Sucks, dude.**_

He knew he wrote the wrong thing when Stan's hand pinched the bridge of his nose. He groaned mentally. Once he took the note again, he found Stan had taken the liberty of explaining the situation to him.

_**I can't stand it. What right does he have to tell me I shouldn't date her because of one fucking mistake? Okay, so I might've fucked up but I'm just not ready for…that yet. She should fucking understand!**_

Kenny raised an eyebrow at that, eyes widening considerably. _What exactly happened? _he asked himself, re-reading the note. _This is so weird… _He wrote out his thoughts on the paper before returning it.

_**What the fuck?**_

He once again felt a bit of shame puddle into his chest at the look Stan gave the paper whilst reading the three words. He leaned back into his seat further, feeling frustrated now. The note passed, hands opening it slowly.

_**She wanted to finally consummate our "undying love" for each other and I refused. I had no fucking clue what she wanted from me, dude!**_

Kenny stopped himself from snorting, proud of the simple feat. He wrote back, sending it after.

_**Sounds like she wanted sex. You should've hit that.**_

Stan's face crinkled at the note. He quickly wrote back, placing it into the hand forcibly.

_**Don't tell me you're on her side too!**_

_**No, dude, I just don't know why you didn't…**_

He exchanged it again, watching briefly before it was sent back.

_**I just didn't want to.**_

Kenny almost coughed "Bullshit" into his hand but held back, knowing Stan was already aggravated enough with him. _When did I get stuck with this anyway? _Okay, so the other had gone to him more than once with his problems before but _honestly. _He should know Kenny felt awkward with this already…

_**Why?**_

There was a long pause where Kenny began to think Stan had forewent the note passing, until it hit his desktop. He eyed it, opening it.

_**I just don't feel like doing that stuff yet… **_

_**I doubt that.**_

_**Dude, it's fucking true!**_

Kenny gave him his doubtful look, watching the returned angry one with a confused look.

_**We're teen boys.**_

_**And?**_

_**Dude, you sure you're not gay or some shit? **_

He didn't receive a reply. Sighing, he left the classroom immediately after the bell rang. He wandered the halls, not wanting to go home just yet. He decided to walk home then, foregoing quick transportation.

As he walked he calculated the aspects of the situation as best he could. "What the fuck was I supposed to say anyway?" he asked himself, pausing in his walk. "'Oh, that's perfectly normal, Stan! Men usually don't find themselves chasing women at our age. They hate it actually.'" _Ugh. _

He tugged on the ragged strap of his backpack, fingering the strings slipping off of the material. He wanted to throw it down and leave it on the sidewalk for someone else to deal with-wanted to burn it. A shaky breath exited his mouth. The sky was darkening, clouds filling the blue space slowly.

He growled, running down his street. _I am NOT going to die today! _he declared to himself, feet pounding against the sidewalk over and over. His bag flopped against his back roughly. "Dammit." he cursed, trying to get home before the rain caught up with him.

Panting, his eyes met his side of town, the lampposts slowly disappearing, litter and dirt taking away the green grass covering the area beside it. _Fucking disgusting… _He didn't have time to care as sprinkles slipped down, hitting the top of his head before sliding to his cheeks. He growled, knowing it just increased his chances of random death.

He wished he could enjoy rain for once, like the other's did… But knew it wasn't meant to happen. The lightning didn't strike the other kids, the thunder didn't shake the ground directly below them-splitting it wide open. _At least it didn't take long to reach Hell that time… _

He heard the tell-tale signs of his home before his eyes registered them, yells meeting his ears. He missed the days as a kid, being able to laugh at the fights surrounding him. He hadn't realized just how serious they got-just how hurt he himself could get if he happened to be in the way.

Looking at the very-obviously white trash home in which he lived, he paused slightly before continuing. It had to be the most trashed area in all of South Park-maybe even further. Car parts covered most of the small bit of land they owned, cans of beer surrounding them along with a few empty needles. The land itself was too dry to have much grass, dirt and few weeds spotting the area.

Walking up the steps, he couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed by the home's state. Compared to his friend's homes his had to be the dirtiest. Even the outside peeled, something he hadn't seen at the other's homes. He wondered how they kept it from that… His hand covered the rusting doorknob, eyes looking over the blackened door-trying not to think about where the black had come from over the years. He couldn't even remember the paint's original color now.

He took a deep; shuddering breath, opening the door just as a glass shattered on the frame. "Fuck!" he shouted in surprise, ducking from the shards. He heard his father shout something angrily at his mother, too involved in their own pathetic lives to so much as recognize what had almost hit their middle child.

Wishing he'd taken his window entrance, he rushed inside. He was panting from both shock and physical exertion at this point, but he didn't have time to cool off just yet. He pulled off his parka as he quickly made it through his home and into his room. He barely bypassed more shards littering the grungy carpet underneath him.

He breathed out in relief when he met his room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it heavily. _Safe. _he reminded his nerves. He looked up from the floor, seeing his mattress already covered by a body. Already knowing who slept under the thin blanket, he smiled sadly. _Karen… _

He wished not for the first time for a lock as he placed his chipped chair under the knob before hanging his parka in his closet. He then took off his shoes and socks before slipping into the small space available next to his younger sister. Not having the heart to steal any of the wrapped blankets, he curled into himself.

She shifted at that, turning to face him unconsciously. He patted her head, fingers running through her hair before allowing himself to sleep. They wouldn't be able to do much else until their parents settled down anyway.

The next two days passed with more complaints. If it wasn't Kyle or Wendy it was Stan's parents. He found himself biting his lip to keep from commenting on the mindless speeches Stan gave. _They're important to him… _he repeatedly reminded himself.

Kyle had forgiven Stan the third day, Kenny not hearing a word from the other until later. Even then, there was only talk of how happy he was to have his friend back but how aggravated he was at how long it took.

They sat outside on the forth day, a Sunday. Laying in the grass, looking at the sky in silence. Kyle and Cartman had already left, something about a bet on _Left 4 Dead 2 _being their excuse. Kenny didn't care, too relaxed to bring himself to do so.

He shifted on the grass, feeling an ant crawl up and down his leg. It tickled. "Kenny?" He turned to the voice, seeing Stan's head turned towards him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you think something's going on between Cartman and Kye?"

Kenny laughed before he could stop himself, "Dude, what?"

Stan looked away, head turning to the opposite direction. "It's just…Ever since they began playing that stupid _Left 4 Dead _game they've been constantly making bets and shit on it. It's fucking weird."

Kenny pushed back his laughter, "So, you think they're fucking?" He couldn't help it, more laughs had him curling his body, hand clenching against his stomach.

"Sick, dude! No!" Stan replied quickly. "I just…think it's weird, that's all."

Kenny cleared his throat, stomach hurting from the thorough laughter. "I think the game's like WOW- fucking addicting as Hell."

"Yeah…I guess…"

"So, what's new today?" Kenny asked, changing the subject.

"Not much, just Wendy telling Kyle about Token and Kyle telling me."

_Why would he-_"Dude! Did you fucking have Kyle spy on Wendy?" He felt his stomach flop at that, and he poked it. _What the fuck's going on in there?_

"N-no…"

Kenny groaned, "Leave it alone! Why the fuck don't you just _fuck _and get over it?"

Stan's arm lifted to his face, covering his eyes. "I just-can't. I'm not ready."

"The fuck do you mean 'not ready?' Everyone's read-"

"I'm not!"

Kenny paused at that, quirking an eyebrow before shrugging against the ground underneath. "Whatever, dude." _I wish I had Stan's bullshit resolve. Speaking of which… _He pulled himself up, not bothering to wipe off his clothes. Stan peeked under his arm at the sound. "I'm gonna go now, 'kay? Got shit to do."

"Like…"

_Did he really need to know? _"I'm going to get some chick-probably Bebe actually, and fuck. That good enough for ya?" He watched Stan's face twist at the words. Mistaking it as disgust, he shrugged it off. _Already know it's fucking disgusting. At least I fucking get off. _

Yet, the look stayed with him for the rest of the day, keeping him from even being able to jack off in the end. _Goddammit…_

It wasn't for another week before Stan skipped school. Kenny found himself looking around for him to no avail. Finally, he stepped up to Kyle, "Dude, where's Stan?" he asked.

Kyle's eyes shifted. _Okay, that's not a good sign. _"He's at home." he said, about to turn when Kenny's hand stopped him. He quickly let go of the other's elbow at the deadly look the other gave. "Why exactly is he at home?" he asked.

Kyle sighed, "He's fucking acting like a douche right now, that's why. He's been so fucking weird all week and when he came over to my house the other night we got into _another _fight and he left." He shrugged.

"And the fight was about…"

Kyle groaned, looking into Kenny's determined eyes. "Fine. So, I finally told him something that happened with Cartman and he totally freaked out. I can't stand it, dude! I just… His key is located above the door." He bit his lip, turning away again. "Go see for yourself, dude, I'm fucking out of this." He walked away with that, raising a hand in goodbye. Kenny could see Cartman on the opposite side of the hallway, eyes following Kyle. He raised an eyebrow at the teen as his eyes shifted onto him the brunette flipping him off once he saw.

_What the fuck's going on? _He found himself skipping class, not really caring much for it anyway. He walked to Stan's house, feeling his insides twist nervously. _Why the fuck am I so nervous about this? _

When he finally made it to the steps, he found himself pausing. He could hear the beat of music break through the walled barriers of the home. _Oh no. _He rushed at that thought, trying to push open the front door, finding it locked. Remembering Kyle's words, he ran his hand across the edge on top of the door, meeting metal. He grasped it, pushing the key through the lock and opening the door quickly.

He ran up the stairs, music increasing in volume the closer he got. He could hear the lyrics now, wanting to smack his face in frustration.

"_Goodbye to the liars…"_

Knuckles rapped at the door, as hard as they could without hurting the door itself. "STAN!" he yelled after a moment's pause. Waiting only a moment, he turned the handle and pushed the door in roughly, finding many items blocking it. He pushed passed them, seeing the teen barely raise his head from the pillow it sat to give him a glare.

"Ken?" He heard, the voice raspy. Eyes adjusted to the darkness surrounding the room, finding the light switch and flipping it on. There was a loud groan from the bed. Kenny turned to it to find the a black-clad Stan lying face down on top of his covers. _Oh God, he even has fucking Tripp pants… _

"What the _fuck, _Stan?"

The head plopped back onto the pillow, music covering any muffled words that came out after. Cursing, he stepped over the objects and turned off the iPod on the dock. "Stan. Explain, because if you don't I swear to God going to hit you."

Stan peeked up at that, "Kyle…"

"What about him?"

"And Cartman…" There was a shudder of what Kenny assumed to be disgust.

"Yes…" Kenny said slowly, not getting what the other was hinting toward.

"They-they…theyslepttogether." Stan managed out, muffled words clinging together.

Kenny blinked at that, _did I hear that wrong? _"Wait. What?"

The teen pulled himself upward, sitting sullenly, eyes glaring at the covers. "They're _fucking!" _

Kenny blinked, the words barely registering in his mind. Until, _Knew it. _"And you're…upset by this?" he guessed.

Stan gave him an exasperated look, "How the _fuck _are you not!" he shouted.

Kenny half-shrugged, "People fuck. It happens."

"Not-not to _Kyle _and definitely not to _fatass!" _The second name was said with such loathing that Kenny even felt a jolt.

"They're fucking adults, dude. They can-"

"Kyle's not gay!"

Kenny stepped forward, closing the door behind him. He made his way to the bed. "Apparently he is."

"He's a fucking fag, Kenny… And he's letting that fucker _use _him!" Stan growled out.

Kenny sighed, "Are you jealous?" The words stung him even, his eyes glued to Stan as he waited for an answer.

"…no. At least. I just-I think of Kye as a brother I guess, okay? And Cartman, he's so mean and he just…And they're both fucking _gay. Gay!"_

He felt more than upset by this, getting more aggravated than when he heard the other complain about his parent's newest curfew. "Stan, are you seriously getting _goth _hurt by this?"

Stan gave him a deadly look, _Is that eyeliner? _Kenny found himself wondering, missing the point of the glare. "I have a right to, don't I? My two supposed friends are screwing-literally, behind my back."

Kenny found his hands clenching. "Dude, why are you so fucking upset over this? I mean, Kyle finally got some, fatass finally got some. It's fucking consensual the way I see it, so what could you possibly find in this situation to get so damn emotional?"

Stan pushed him off the bed at the last word, face red with anger. "You don't understand!"

"No! I don't! And I'm not even willing to be! You know why, Stan? Because I'm fucking sick and tired of this shit! Everyday it's like, you just _have _to be living in Hell itself from the way you act. It's either you're feeling sad, upset, angry, or nothing. Honestly, it's annoying!"

Stan looked down at that, Kenny only briefly seeing the hurt in his eyes. His heartbeat thumped in his chest, threatening to break out of him completely. Hands shook. He was just so tired… "I mean, Goddammit, Stan! Focus on what you _do_ have! You have a fucking amazing family, that cares about you enough to set rules and curfews! Who cares enough to fucking give you responsibility! Who doesn't fight physically, throwing a few in at you yourself every once in awhile…" He felt the hurt pool into his body, brain physically hurting him at his own words.

"You have an amazing friend who's not afraid to tell you like it is and will always come back to you even after you fight! You have the best school life, no one picks on you for being poor, no one gives you sympathetic looks! Hell, I bet no one's looked down on you once in the entirety of your life! God, Stan, just look at this shit every once and awhile! Just. Stop. Bitching. I've had it."

There was a moment of silence, Stan stock still as he no-doubt went over every bit of Kenny's short speech. A hand moved to his head, grasping his hair under and around his hat on one side and tugging harshly. "Shit, dude…" he whispered suddenly. "I just…I'm sorry. I guess I just…" He didn't go on, he didn't need to.

Kenny's hand lay on his chest, trying to still his heart as best he could. _Wouldn't do for a heart attack right now…I want him to remember this._

"Ken, I'm sorry. I-I guess I am jealous."

"Of Kyle being with Cartman?" Kenny croaked out, body numb.

Stan looked down at him, eyes meeting. "Of the fact that he was able to admit it to himself. To just fucking…well, fuck, already."

Kenny felt a bit of relief enter him at that, shock replacing it quickly as his own silent revelation hit. "Stan?"

"What." Stan stated gruffly more than asked. The head turned as the blond's lips met Stan's own. A soft noise of shock echoed throughout the room.

Kenny could feel the heat pulling forth from Stan's face, knowing the other's confusion had him momentarily stunned. He used it to his advantage, pressing forth with more determination. Teeth skimmed the bottom lip, tongue pushing inside with it pulled back. He tasted the wet cavern, taking as much into his memory as he could. It felt warm, inviting, inside. He moaned, hand holding Stan's head in place gently, thumbing his cheek. His eyes had closed, nose taking in slow breaths as he pushed down on the other's chest with his free hand.

Stan fell back with a soft confused sound, mouth pulling from his own. "K-Kenny?" he asked, half-lidded eyes looking up at the initiator. "What?"

Kenny shifted himself on top of the other, sitting on the available lap. He leaned down, bottom pressing against a notable bulge. He smiled, relief pumping through his chest. "At least now I know why you wouldn't sleep with Wendy…" he commented.

Stan's head turned to the side, not looking at the other. "Does this mean…"

The blond felt his own confusion hit him before he smiled, taking the other's hand with his own. Stan looked up at that, Kenny's hand leading his own down. Kenny watched his eyes widen in his own silent revelation as the hand was pressed against the blond's groin. "You…"

In response, Kenny leaned down, moving the hand up and down over the area. He groaned, pants growing tighter with the soft friction. His lips pressed against Stan's again with more flourish this time, allowing himself the pleasure of roaming the mouth more fully. Stan moved the hand alone now, growing more sure of his movements as Kenny led him.

Smiling into the mouth, Kenny's hand covering Stan's own moved upward. It pushed Stan's hat off completely, fingers brushing through the raven locks with only a small amount of pressure. The opposite hand moved then, pads of fingers tracing the shirt lightly until it found the edge. It pushed the shirt upwards, tickling the skin as it trailed.

Stan gave a low moan at that, goosebumps littering the stomach, following the pathway the hand left. The mouth pulled away finally, the blond grinning widely as the other gasped for air. _He'll learn… _he assured himself. His hand ran across a nipple, rubbing it in circles until it hardened. He tweaked at it then, watching Stan close his eyes at the feeling. Head trailed down, placing itself atop the opposite nipple.

He licked it, tongue tingling at the feel of the soft skin. Stan's breath hitched. Encouraged, his hand played with the one opposite his head, turning and tweaking it in turn whilst his tongue twirled around the other. He blew at it, cool air having Stan arch slightly, another soft moan pushing out.

Blood pooled to his cock at the sound and movement both, straining against he pants that contained it. He nibbled at the areola, feeling the other's hand tighten its hold on his bulge considerably at that. He groaned at that, allowing the vibrations to filter through the sensitive area he held captive.

Stan cried out, biting his lip directly after. _Aww, he's trying to hold it in… _He bit the hard tip, tugging it upwards. _Can't have that… _He rolled in back and forth with his teeth, taking great pleasure in the way Stan strained to contain his own sounds. He sucked the nipple, pulling it into his mouth completely, tongue rolling over the skin fluently. His teeth scraped against the sides, smirking at the _mewl _that forced its way out from Stan.

He swallowed around it, fingers clasping his groin tightening further, rocking against him harder. He pushed into it, dry humping the hard spot below him. "Fuck, Stan…" he moaned as the mouth let the nipple go with a small 'pop!' Fingers shifted to the wet area, playing with it as they did the opposite. Kenny blew across it, watching the area shift to an even darker red.

"Mm…" Stan allowed out, eyes closing.

_God… _His pants hurt, a wet spot no doubt marking the area where his cock pushed forward.

He pulled back, a low noise pulling from his throat as Stan actually _whimpered _at the loss. He tugged off his jeans, thankfully wearing no underwear to restrict him further. He breathed at the relief, pulse thumping more easily as his cock jumped from the confines. He heard Stan gasp and saw wide eyes looking at his groin. "Does yours want out too?" he taunted, shifting backwards and pulling at the other's legs, moving them.

He placed himself between them, cock brushing the bottom of the other's jeans. Stan watched him curiously, lip red from his own teeth rubbing against it. Kenny smiled at him, leaning down to the chest again. He licked at the dry nipple first, teasing it with air to dry then tongue to wet. He let go of the area then, a hand tugging at it.

His mouth licked a trail downwards slowly, nibbling at the flesh open for him. Lips kissed the spot before the hem of the jeans, licking and nibbling there. Hands pulled away from the chest, unbuttoning the jeans. His eyes met Stan's own as his hands gripped hips to hold them still. Mouth found the zipper, teeth dragging it down. He watched Stan's mouth open slightly from the show. Once open, his hands dragged the fabric down as far as it could go, Kenny shifting himself and the legs both to pull them off completely.

He placed himself back into position, hands forcing the other's legs apart completely. He felt a cold chill run through Stan at the action, body shaking downwards. He ran his hands down the thin material covering Stan's cock from the world. "Mm, Terrance and Philip boxers at this age, Stan?" he asked lowly. Stan closed his eyes turning his head away once more. Smiling at the embarrassment, he denied himself a touch to his own leaking dick. Instead he used his leverage on the legs to move Stan's bottom against his throbbing cock, the length rubbing against the crack. He gulped, watching Stan twitch at the action.

Hands holding hips into place, he skidded a bit backward, feeling the underwear tug downwards on top of his length. He moved forward then, biting his tongue at the friction. Stan's legs jolted, the owner watching him with steadily flushing cheeks and red puffed lips.

"If you could see yourself…" Kenny hissed, backing again. This time he didn't move forward, instead leaning his head in front of the underwear. He looked up to see Stan's face at his movements, watching the confusion before pressing his lips against the groin. He opened his mouth, licking at the dick covered in cotton. Heat radiated from the area, meeting his mouth.

He could feel the rapid pulse of the other meet his tongue. A hand let go of a hip, fingers aching to tease the area. He trailed his palm against the fabric, nails scratching at the most anxious areas for a virgin. At Stan's squeezing of legs, he knew he did it right. He pulled the cotton-clad balls into his mouth completely, sucking them thoroughly. His tongue wriggled around them, moans meeting every deep suck. He applied some pressure with his mouth as fingers pressed the indention of the other's dick, stroking the edges.

Stan's head fell back, mouth opening as pants pushed forth. Kenny let the balls plop from his mouth, saliva coating the underwear. He blew slowly, cold air meet wet fabric. "Ah!" Stan cried out, arching his back. He dick was thrust nearer to Kenny's mouth from the action, and he took advantage. His lips kissed the length through the fabric, feeling wet warmth and a definite throbbing with every touch. His fingers moved below the balls.

They skimmed the crack up and down, cotton creasing with the action. The cheeks twitched, Kenny moaning with his mouth open around the dick. Stan's breath hitched, fingers curling into the cover below. His mouth aching to place itself around more than fabric, Kenny moved upward, tugging the underwear from the hem downwards. As he peeled off the boxers, he watched Stan's glazed eyes follow him. He no longer looked confused-meaning only that he was growing in his arousal to a more uncaring state. Kenny smiled at that.

He pulled them down to the tip of the dick's base. His chin rubbed at the area gently, taunting the other. Instead of moving it down further, he found the hole in the boxers. He dipped his tongue into it, meeting the aching dick inside. "Ken-ny!"

It felt so hot… Moaning, his lips pressed down, kissing the area softly. The dick practically jumped at the touch. He moaned, mouth closing around the shaft as best he could with the fabric in his way. He swirled his tongue at the area, sucking the salty liquid surrounding it into his mouth. "Oh God!" Stan's hips pushed forward into the mouth.

"So eager…" Kenny moaned, knowing the tiniest of vibrations on the virgin cock would feel grating on the other's nerves. It worked, a low groan pulling from the other's throat.

"You taste so good, Stan…" he hissed, blowing the cool air onto the bit of dick he could touch. Stan cried out at the action, fingers twisting further into the cover surrounding them both. It wasn't a lie, Kenny's cock was already pushing his owner to cum already with just the thought of putting the whole thing in his mouth. He could hardly wait for Stan's reactions.

He pulled the fabric completely down, cock leaping from the binding fabric. "You're so hard for me… I wonder…" he began, lips pressing against the sensitive tip of the dick. "How many times you've touched this…" he continued, giving a delicate lick at the head. A low noise met his ears, urging him to get on with the show. "Thinking about me fucking you…" He pushed the head into his mouth at that, tongue rolling around it. It pulsed for him, throbbed for more. He let his saliva pool into the front of his mouth before letting it fall onto the cock below. He pressed lips on the now-wet helmet, giving a low hum for a simple vibration. It had Stan panting harder, arching back, head rolling. _God those moans… _

He opened his mouth wider, making sure no teeth would be used before pushing his head low onto the length. The salty taste of precum filled his mouth with a sweet tint to it. He moaned, pushing himself lower. Relaxing the back of his throat, he pushed himself all of the way down-not hard as Stan was humping upwards at this point. His cheeks puffed with the intrusion, gagging controlled only by sheer luck as head pushed down his throat. _So big…_ He gurgled, groaning, as he swished his tongue up and down the area. He pulled back, twirling his tongue completely around the thickness of the length. His eyes met Stan's wet ones as he continued his administrations.

The legs on either side of him wrapped around his middle, pressing against his back with every downwards movement. He pushed and pulled his head up and down the length. He swallowed the overcoming fluid in his mouth, salivation kicking in at the tasting of the cock. He allowed some to push past his lips and around the length.

Knowing he could only do it for so much longer before the other completely lost it, he reached around and fingered his own cock, rubbing it against the bit of ass he could still reach. He moaned, mouth pulling off of the dick completely before swiping his tongue from the balls up the cock's vein and to the tip. The accompanying shiver had him smiling in delight. He leaned further down, nose touching balls as his tongue licked upwards on the region between balls and ass. "Ah!" Stan gasped out, lips twisting at the end to try to control his sounds. His own cock begged for attention even as it received the minimum he could give it. _Damn you, Stan… _

He licked the cock up and down, sucking the balls into his mouth and tasting those once before forcing himself to pull back at the sight of an almost-purple cock. He licked his lips at the sight as Stan whimpered at the loss. He allowed a blow of cool air, watching the length jolt, shaft swelling further. It looked about to burst now, purple and a deep red mixing at the tip and reaching downwards. Stan was shaking now, quivering; short breaths pouring from his mouth.

He let go of his own length, knowing that even with his control, Stan's sounds and movements alone could set him off at any moment.

Stan whined at the wait, his dick twitching back and forth with want. He had to congratulate Stan on his own control, seeing hands curled desperately into the covers-knuckles white with strain. Sweat had begun to form from the forehead, moving downward. A tear streaked down from the corner of a closed eye, making a zig-zag pattern down his deeply flushed cheek. The eyeliner was confirmed by the streak of grayish-black accompanying it.

"Fuck, Stan…" he moaned. He leaned forward, capturing the lips for only a moment before Stan bit them roughly. He pulled back at that quickly, looking to Stan for an explanation.

"Kenny…" he hissed, "No more foreplay…_please…_I-I can't…"

He felt his cock thicken at the words, his own arousal increased. He pecked his cheek, hand pushing against the gasping lips. Lust-hazed eyes peeked open, following his movement. Stan looked about to say something more, but instead his eyes squeezed shut, mouth opening as he gauged exactly what Kenny wanted. "Suck on them, babe, 'kay? The wetter they are, the faster I'll let you cum." he promised.

The blond watched as his fingers were sucked inside and wetted almost immediately. He let a low noise exit his throat, seeing the other so out-of-control making him only want to pound him into the mattress all the more. Flushed cheeks puffed, glazed eyes too-far away to care. A tongue wet them thoroughly, pushing fluid onto them.

He pulled them out, a stream of wetness following. It slipped onto Stan's shirt and chest both, but the heaving boy didn't care-eyes urging Kenny on pleadingly. The blond took pity, a hand pried apart the ass above his cock, a fingertip searching for and finding the entrance. He pushed at the hole, Stan bucking onto the tip at the movement-desperate to be filled. He pressed it gently, feeling it swallowed by the insides almost immediately. He pushed it further, "Fuck, you're gonna be so tight…" He pushed and pulled it, Stan's lower half shifting uncomfortably.

Another finger entered, Stan gasping as more cool fluid entered with a solid foreign object. The insides grasped at his fingers, unsure what to do with them. He moved them up and down, in and out, adding a third slowly. He wriggled them inside, feeling the hole around them begin to twitch at his movements. "I'm going to need more lube…" he whispered in thought.

He looked around the room, seeing nothing of use. Then, he nearly slapped himself. He searched his coat pocket with his free hand, hand slipping around a small bottle. "Please…" Stan's voice cracked around the word, "Just put it in, anything…" His hips moved around the fingers, cheeks tightening and letting go over and over. "Please, Ken…"

"God, Stan, you're going to make me cum too soon like that…" It was true, he'd only just restrained the urge. And _God _that heat had him wanting to push inside of the other already… "Only a little longer, I promise."

Stan whimpered, whining noises straining out of his throat. His chest heaved up and down with his deep breaths. "I need you…"

Kenny pressed the liquid into now-trembling hands, cursing Stan under his breath. He pulled his fingers from the hole, a low whine exiting Stan at that. Lubing his own cock liberally and using almost all of the bottle to do so, he lined himself up. "This will hurt." He definitely wasn't about to lie. Stan was going to be a tight fit.

"Just do it…"

He pushed in the head, pushing himself forward. Muscles clasped at him, heartbeat greeting his cock with a rabid pulse. Stan shook around him, coolness of the lube greeting his inside. The thickness stretched it further than the fingers.

He sheathed himself slowly, trying to get all of him inside as easily as possibly. The insides throbbed around him, pushing against his cock harshly. He broke through their barriers, breaking past the wall trying to push him back.

He looked down at Stan as he continued, seeing the other's mouth gaping in a silent scream, eyes shut tightly, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, streaks of the eyeliner following them down. He wasn't breathing. Kenny paused, knowing he should have before he passed the wall, but too-far gone to have paid attention. The pulsing muscles edged around him, pressing against his cock, pushing it backward. He stayed there, letting the insides realize he was going to be there for awhile in their own time.

Kenny felt his own cock shake inside, the warmth covering him like a blanket. It felt amazing but at the same time, hurt. It would take awhile longer before the muscles stopped their 'temper tantrum' as Kenny called it.

After a moment, they settled some, their hatred of his dick turning to a semi-like. They began to unclench before clenching tightly around him from all sides once more. Stan let out a breath, gasping another in right after. Kenny moved further inside at that, not stopping until his balls met the other's ass.

"Fu-ck…" Stan gasped.

Insides slowing their throbs aching against him once more, Kenny allowed himself to pull out a couple inches before pushing back inside. The first stroke had Stan mewling. His hands had shifted to either side of his head, grasping the pillow and covers alike for any sort of leverage.

The muscles inside shifted, working overtime for him. He pulled out again, further this time, before slamming back inside. Stan rocked with the movement, a loud gasp issuing from his mouth.

He picked up pace at that, seeing the cock below aching to cum, the skin surrounding it turning pink as arousal grew to an all-time high. He thrust faster, pulling out further before pushing back inside deeper. Each thrust was accompanied by a sound from Stan's side.

Kenny hissed as Stan jolted on top of him, pushing the cock deeper inside, "There! Oh GOD, please, Ken…There!" Stan was grinding his hips around the length, trying to get as much of his cock in the area that he could. "More!" he breathed.

Kenny aimed the thrusts to the cluster of nerves, Stan's sounds becoming louder and louder each time he was impaled on the other's cock, body shaking harshly at this point. The pink around his cock was turning redder, darkening with each denied ending. Kenny moaned at the feeling of the warmth massaging him now, welcoming him home with every push forward. They beckoned him further inside now, sucking him, pulling around his dick from all sides. He was in heaven…

"Kenny-please…Cum…now… So hard!" Stan managed out between gasps for breaths, thrusts becoming rabid. "God, please, Kenny!"

His hips were bouncing on top of him, beckoning him to spill inside. Kenny bit his lip, a few harsh thrusts pushing from his hips before he pushed himself in as deeply as he could, moving Stan's lower half upwards with the strength, his own body straightening upwards to hold both of them up.

Stan whimpered loudly, Kenny's hand grasping the base of the cock and jerking upwards. He stroked him as fast as he could manage, feeling the thickened cock jump with each hit. He saw the balls shrink as he felt his own do the same. The cock thickened to the bursting point, spurting a puddle of white onto Stan's stomach only a second later.

Kenny's own cock jolted one last time at the sight, cum shooting into the other's insides as deep as it could go. It stuck to the massaging muscles as they milked every drop from him. His arousal burned out, pushing into Stan. The insides pulsed in thanks, moving the cum throughout the area. It scooted backwards, further inside with the angle.

Tears of relief now streamed from Stan's tired eyes, as Kenny collapsed on top of him.

"At least…you've stopped the whole…goth thing…"

Stan was too worn out to say anything back, his body collapsing into the mattress below.


End file.
